The Golden Potato
The Golden Potato, also known as franklover or Emma, is a Minecraft YouTuber. The account was created in November 2013, and after only a handful of videos, is nearing 50 subscribers. In January, there was a sudden halt to video production, but has resumed as of April 2014. Emma has been to Minecon, and plans to go to Mineorama in the Summer as a YouTuber. She uses a Gaming Laptop for her videos, and admits to planning a "crazy" modded survival series (hint, hint) in the future as a reward for hitting 50 subscribers with so few videos. Videos -Emma currently has three series: Potato Time -With three episodes in the series, Emma performs mini sketches, talks about her channel and other updates, as well as advertises Minecraft-related merchandise and events. -In her first episode, "Christmas! ", Emma opened a giant present that contained a new character featured in the majority of her videos- Frank In the second episode, "Happy New Year! " Emma celebrated New Years with a performance parodying Miley Cyrus and a news report from Frank. She also used fireworks and stop motion to simulate the ball dropping in Times Square. Lastly, she advertised an EnderToy, a customized plastic minifigure. -In her most recent episode, "A New Laptop and Instagram! " Emma told her viewers that the delay in video production was over thanks to the arrival of a new laptop. She also pointed out that her Instagram channel was a huge success. Minecraft for Dummies -Minecraft for Dummies contains the most indepth episodes. The thumbnail for her vidoes features the cover of a "For Dummies" book with the Minecraft logo above it. -In her first episode, "How to Survive the First Day ," Emma played through the first day of vanilla survival, informing her viewers how to best make it through the toughest day in survival Minecraft. In her secon d and longest video of all time, "Potions and Brewing ,"Emma reviewed how to make potions and what their effects were. Minigames -Emma's largest series, her minigames feature multiplayer games on multiple servers. -"Minerware ", her first video, has the most views out of all of her videos, and contains no editing whatsoever, since it was the start of her videomaking career. It is also the least laggy out of all of her videos produced on her old computer. -In her second video feturing the title minigame "Build it! " Emma had a lot of fun guessing peoples' creations, but laughed at being stuck with the hardest things to build. Despite the length of the video, it was quite funny and maintains a high number of views. -"Hide and Seek ", her third video, was not as big of a success since she was shut out by other popular YouTubers doing Hide n' Seek vidoes, but it still exemplifies strong speaking skills, since there was no editing at all, once again. -Her most recent minigame, "Smash " introduced editing to the channel, with a higher-quality intro and outro, along with cuts, captions and music. The editing would later transfer into more intensive videos (see above). Equipment -Emma, in her old vidoes, used a Macbook Air, iMovie, and Screenflick to produce her vidoes. She also used her laptop's internal speakers and microphone. She halted video production because of the low quality visuals, lag, and a lack of space to store the filmed videos. -As of April 2014, Emma has obtained an Alienware17 laptop with a new SteelSeries Sensei Mouse to use (instead of a touchpad). She also uses a Corsair Vengeance 2100 headset. Recording and editing software are yet to be determined. Instagram One of Emma's biggest ways of bringing in new subscribers (deemed "Potatoheads") is Instagram. She posts regular funny Minecraft pictures, and occasionally refers people to her channel. Her instagram is @the_golden_potato. You can go to the website link here. Having just hit 500 followers 2 weeks afer the profile was created, other Minecrafters have thought very highly of her, her dedication, and her appreciation for all of her followers. Many can agree that one of Emma's attractive qualities is that she does not beg for subscriptions. Instead, she occasionally hints at her channel while continuing to please everyone with hilarious Minecraft content. Characters -So far, Emma has only added in one character- Frank, an orange ocelot who represents her real life 30 pound cat. Emma was named franklover after she discovered that the usrname "catlover" was taken, substituting her beloved feline's name in the title. Her skin is recognizable- a simple, orange, black, and white tiger. Many times people refer to her as "Frank" when shortening her nickname, although Emma does not have a preference to as whether she is called "Emma" "Frank" or just "The Golden Potato" The Future -With only 9 videos out so far and a large group of loyal followers, Emma plans on producing frequent Minecraft videos when her new computer arrives. She hopes to reach 100 subscribers and 1000 followers very soon, while pleasing people and "just being awesome" as she said on a private interview. She will make an appearence in Mineorama in July, and plans on doing more minigames, mod showcases, adventure maps and survival let's plays, now that she knows that her computer can handle it! Quotes "Hey everyone, Emma here, from the Golden Potato" "And I, will see you all next time good byyyyyyyee!" "Thank you so much for your support!" "haha.....Frank......" "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" "If you do have any suggestions, questions or comments please do leave them in the comments section below!" "Potato Time, c'mon grab your friends, we'll go to very minecraft-y lands! Emma, and Frank the Kitty, the fun never ends, i's Potato Time!" Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers